federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - September, 2405
This page chronicles posts #19861-19980 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2405. *FP - August, 2405 *FP - October, 2405 Earth Plots First Week Back from her extended trip, KARYN WOLFE and BENJAMIN WOLFE talk about the future and how she would like to rewrite her childhood stories into a children’s book. Spending more time with NERYS DORR, MARCUS WOLFE takes her to the Fenrir-A museum on Jupiter Station and they get to explore his old ship. KARYN gets a visit from KATAL DHAJA and they talk about the idea of naming her baby Dax. When BENEDICT HUGHES breaks into SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE apartment, she is wise to it. He tries to leave on the sly but she confronts him and he explains she is now his nemesis. Hoping to have a set up, KAHANA TAMBE arrives to Yamato’s and runs into NOAH ALMIN, flirting with him and getting to know him more. MARLINA BELL seeks out BENEDICT who tells her about being in Sam’s quarters and helps him find the location of Moyer. SAMANTHA is called to talk to JACKSON MOYER and he explains to her that she would be good for a dream excursion agent because of her Ullian nature. He then gets a warning that someone is breaking into his place so he and Sam go, only to find Benedict. Realizing he is an addict they fake an overdose and erase his memory. For ELLIANA DHAJA’s birthday, LINCOLN TREDWAY surprises her with an adult and modern treehouse for an art studio. NOAH has Kahana on his mind and talks to ZAVALA LIU to make sure the younger woman would be okay with the idea of him seeing other people. BENEDICT wakes up in an alley and seeks out MARLINA who is more than shocked that he has done heroin. She tells WILLIAM BELL who is startled and very upset but gets him help. KAHANA and NOAH finally go on a date-date and end up sleeping together at the end of it – her Vulcanoid ears reminding him of Lauren. WILLIAM is devastated to have to tell his mother, Margaret Hughes, about Bendict’s drug problems since he feels it is like Kate all over again. Second Week Back on the planet, CONNOR REESE confronts SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE about why she is so happy and she finally confesses that she has an ultra classified position within Intell. BENEDICT HUGHES has a visit from his mother Margaret Hughes and she explains he needs help with his addiction, while he continues to be flippant and condescending. SHAWN MUNROE is convinced by KEIKO MUNROE that they should have Daron over for dinner. EDWARD ELBRUNNE gets shock when he has to treat BENEDICT as his addictions counsellor, fascinated by the boys life choices and outlook. News of an Academy Gala makes LALI GREENWOOD excited until CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD explains he is too busy to go and to use his counterpart. BENEDICT is out of rehab and seeks out MARLINA BELL getting her to fill him in on his previous theories of his archnemesis. Confronting SAMANTHA, BENEDICT tells her he knows what she did. She is exasperated and CONNOR steps in to get the kid to leave. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD (PAST) has a visit with LALI but shows he is more bored and temperamental stuck in the future. CONNOR is in Japan when NOAH ALMIN and MARIAME FUKUSHIMA talk to him about how things have been in the meantime. CONNOR talks to SAMANTHA about surfing and they go to Hawaii where she meets up S31 contact KAHANA TAMBE. Later, KAHANA and NOAH get together and he confesses to her what happened in his past. SAMANTHA checks in with JACKSON MOYER and he tells her Hughes needs to be killed or augmented and he will be telling her which very soon. CHRISTOPHER (PAST) and LALI attend the ball and he does a passable job, especially after kissing her. CHRISTOPHER is upset at the kiss and let’s LALI know when she gets home that he has been feeling very stressed and self conscious lately and she comforts him. Third Week When LALI GREENWOOD arrives back from the Academy gala, she finds CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD upset about the kiss. He explains he has become more and more stressed, so she tries to make him feel better. Seeking out Samantha, ANDRUS SAVOI talks to CONNOR REESE and he offers to help the boy out with boxing if he can get his Uncle to talk to Sam. Just before DARON LETHO-EVEK is to leave, he visits with SAHARAH MUNROE at her family’s home in Japan. He behaves and impresses SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO MUNROE as much as he is able. Curious about her friend, MARLINA BELL seeks out BENEDICT HUGHES and he explains more about his theories to her. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD (PAST) talks to MOIRA HEDRIN who discusses possible ideas with him on how to make his stay better. NERYS DORR gets a new studio in Paris, discussing her plans with MARCUS WOLFE, as well as how happy she is with him in France. BENEDICT looks more into the conspiracy and sets of flags so JACKSON MOYER tells SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE they will augment him, so she beams him to a secret lab and explains he is in way over his head. Fourth Week When MARGARET HUGHES finds out Benedict has run off, she confronts WILLIAM BELL and MARLINA BELL about it before they offer to look into things on their own. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and ANDRUS SAVOI talk in the Belize home and Andrus Sr offers some Starfleet advice. When PATRICK REESE hears about the mission on Fenrir, he talks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and how he is saddened one of his own has gone mission. JACKSON MOYER calls new character AUDRINE NAIHE to his office and gives her the task of babysitting Benedict as he recovers. AUDRINE puts on an act with BENEDICT HUGHES, though he sees through it, and gets frustrated at his situation. WILLIAM is looking for answers when he questions SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE about her relationship with Hughes and she explains he was just a sick person. SAMANTHA goes to see BENEDICT and he agrees to work for Section 31. BENEDICT goes back to MARGARET’s place and admits he has a drug problem and he was just delisional. BENEDICT promises MARLINA who notices he is different that things will change now he is getting sober. Back on Earth, MATILDA PARKER and ELLIANA DHAJA talk about the upcoming wedding and their time away. Cardassia Plots First Week During breakfast, VASTI DANAN and FREN DANAN have a run in with each other as he tries to flirt but she pushes him down just as CHASAMA DANAN arrives. FREN tries again later with VASTI and while she protests, he begins to see how much she still likes him. SISI VENIK sees another guy arriving to the house and likes him more than the other suitors her father has been looking at. DURAS VENIK and JEVRIN VENIK, however want to go with the older guy and she realizes they are really shuttle salesmen. Third Week Going into labour, MAYANA VENIK alerts JEVRIN VENIK and he hurries to get her to the hospital. KOHSII VENIK with DURAS VENIK wake to help them out and ILLIANA VENIK is born (September 16, 2405). When VASTI DANAN comes back from her weekend with JORGU DANAN her husband talks to FREN DANAN and tells him sexy secrets. Tension breaks and the younger two make out, her promising to be with him the next night. The next night, FREN and VASTI get together in her room and are intimate, vowing to continue their affair they started months before. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Finished his pon farr, SUROK is back to normal which puts J’PEL off al little who is still reeling from the emotions of the last week. KESS PORGOIT-AVENO is concerned about her friend J’PEL and confronts her about how she is coping with things but the Vulcan explains she needs more time. Finding the dark matter sphere, JANA KORVIN with ANTHONY NORAD, KESS, NRR’BT MADDIX, LUKE UNA and MARLON NADIS they punch through the sphere and make contact with a race called the Purusar. On the planet, ANTHONY meets with a KAMRAN ARTHO who has a social orientation and gets along really well with him as he explains how great life is there after being hooked into the system. LUKE gives a tour of the ship to MEDHUN VIVEK and he is able to convince Luke that being attached to the system will help regulate his social issues. Second Week Giving a tour to a Purusar named Hastha Dhar, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO talks to her about raising children and the implants, before the woman gets to meet LAWSEN AVENO. NRR’BT MADDIX has a visit to the Purusar planet and talks to Ksatri Carya about the idea of if he would like to live there. SUROK is called personally to the planet and runs into old Valiant officer Savok who has been converted to the Purusar way and warns the same fate will happen to the Fenrir crew. Concerned for the welfare of the crew, SUROK convinces JANA KORVIN that something is going on and to make a contingency plan. SUROK then confers with J’PEL and explains he doesn’t think she should volunteer but in the end she convinces him otherwise. Preparing last minute plans, Savok tells SUROK that he has procured two FTL drives and will allow them to take them to make their plan work. SUROK once more talks to J’PREL, expressing more sentiment towards her than before. Third Week As news comes in that the Fenrir is trapped, MALCOM PARKER confronts JANA KORVIN over the idea of just accepting their fate and ends up relieved of duty. MALCOM later talks to MATILDA PARKER and promises her they are going to make it through this. ANTHONY NORAD and KORVIN confer once more and make plans for the surface. KORVIN then comforts KESS PORGOIT-AVENO who has a hope that they will be saved one way or the other. Once fitted with their implants J’PEL and SUROK discuss his theories and experience the emotional distress Savok had been talking about. SUROK convinces J’PEl to meld as they discover telepathic thoughts are not altered by the device. His feelings for her are increased and they end up having sex. As J’PEL and SUROK work on getting the ship back, they fight their emotions as the ship FTL’s back to the Purusar planet. Beaming almost everyone off but had to leave some behind. When the rescued members arrive back on the ship and have the implants removed, some like MALCOM and BRYAN have troubles adjusting – missing the implant. ANTHONY talks to KORVIN who is more than stressed out and warns him this is going to have a lot of lasting consequences – many the Captain doesn’t want to think about. Once their own implants are removed, J’PEL is concerned about SUROK’s feelings but they agree to be together in the future as mates. KESS is saddened by the events and confronts KORVIN but he is too stressed out to consider what she is talking about in the future. BRYAN and MALCOM chat in Ten Forward again as they realize maybe they can make a friendship over the entire experience. Fourth Week Now getting back to reality, ANTHONY NORAD and DELANY ALMIN talk about what they will do once on Earth and he explains he won’t be leaving just to follow her. As JOVANA NADIS checks up on her husband, she asks MARLON NADIS to spend some more time with her and he is agreeable. JANA KORVIN is still processing everything that is going on while ANTHONY warns he is considering leaving the ship. KESS PORGOIT-AVENO has a counselling session with FERA JAXA and they talk about the young girls ideas over what happened on Purusar. LUKE UNA and MEGAN SPARKS talk about the Purusar and how they would both like to be back on the network. Ready to drop LAWSEN AVENO off, KORVIN says his goodbyes, hoping to see the little boy after he has had his time with his father. Purusar Plots Third Week Waking up with an implant, MALCOM and BRYAN COMPTON talk about his house and where Matilda is as he realizes maybe things won’t be so bad. Getting back to their lives, MARLON NADIS has a confrontation with JOVANA NADIS who is upset he never picked her as his first orientation before she brings up the idea of a party. Because of her Deltan nature, DELANEY ALMIN’s implant doesn’t work and she tries to get ANTHONY to realize their lives are now a lie. LAWSEN AVENO is scared of how much things have changed while KESS and KORVIN attempt to calm him down, but he doesn’t believe them. LAWSEN is at the main party with FERA VEN and FERA JAXA as he talks to them about escaping. JOVANA arrives and tells them to pray, only to get beamed out and saved. TAEVYN WOODS never went to the party and is left behind on the planet, feeling a betrayal by the Vulcans. Sura IV Plots First Week During another session with THADEUS SARIEL, ABBOTT THAY talks about his relationship with Obi and how he started to have more homosexual tendencies. Second Week When ABBOTT THAY has another session with THADEUS SARIEL they talk about Sirion and his abilities. Abbott explains he fears the loss of control. Bajor Plots Fourth Week Now on the planet, KESS gets together with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN and they talk about the issues with their sons, as well as her concerns over her relationship with Jana. During a date gone wrong, KESS and KORVIN get into a fight, both of them upset when she implies she may not be staying on the Fenrir but would like to try and remain a couple. Deep Space Nine Plots Fourth Week Wishing to give SUROK some new experiences, J’PEL beings him to QUARKS before she explains as much as she can about the changed new future around them. Betazoid Plots Fourth Week When KESS drops LAWSEN off, she talks to DROVIN AVENO about some of her lingering medical concerns with Lawsen. #09 September, 2405 #09 September, 2405 #09 September, 2405